


so shook I had to catch my breath

by girlpearl



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Backstory, First Time, Other, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:56:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlpearl/pseuds/girlpearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Victoria sees Spencer, he's wearing a bright pink baby tee and jeans that only barely cover his angry little hips. </p>
<p>"Oh my god," she says to Gabe, "I want one."</p>
            </blockquote>





	so shook I had to catch my breath

**Author's Note:**

> This is a scene that takes place a year or two before the big, self-indulgent werewolf AU I'm writing. I'm posting it first because it's a) short b) self-contained and c) done. Spencer is 17 in this story. 
> 
> Many thanks to [melusina](http://archiveofourown.org/users/melusina/pseuds/melusina) for the beta!

The first time Victoria sees Spencer, he's wearing a bright pink baby tee and jeans that only barely cover his angry little hips. 

"Oh my god," she says to Gabe, "I want one."

Gabe twists around, trying to peer around Bill, who's sitting in his lap, arguing vociferously with Ryan about waterproof eyeliners. "One what?"

Vicky points at the youngest member of Pete's baby band. Whatever, subtlety is for people with imperfect breasts. "Look how shiny his hair is!" she points out. It looks silky and incredibly tempting. Vicky wants to walk over there and run her fingers through it right now. 

"Hmm," Gabe says, eyeing the kid thoughtfully. "Nice hips." 

"Nice attitude," Vicky says, watching Spencer roll his eyes at something Pete says to Brendon. 

"He's kinda young," Gabe says. Vicky thinks about making a crack about his legal-age radar, but lets it go. Just this once. 

"How young?" she asks. He's pretty, but she has limits.

Gabe rests his chin on Bill's shoulder. "Hey Ryan," he says, interrupting without compunction. "How old's your bitchy girlfriend?"

Ryan rolls his eyes. "Fuck you," he says, "go ahead and ask him. Make sure you call him that when you do."

Vicky figures Gabe could do it, and get away with it--when he turns on the charm, he's a pretty persuasive guy--but just to be safe, she decides to approach Spencer herself. She hands Gabe her beer, tugs up the top of her boots, and crosses the room.

"Hey," she says, ignoring Pete and Brendon's shenanigans. "Spencer? I'm Vicky."

"Hey," Spencer says, smiling wide. That's promising. "Cobra Starship, right?"

"Yeah," she tells him. "That's Gabe over there--under Bill Beckett--Alex and Ryland--and that's Nate, the littlest Cobra," she finishes, pointing at each man in turn.

Spencer grins. "You guys are kind of... collectively tall," he says, nodding at Brendon, Pete, and Patrick. "You stand out a bit."

"I should hope so," Vicky says, putting a flirty spin on his no doubt innocently-intended words.

"You plural and you singular," Spencer amends, flushing just the tiniest bit pink. He's _adorable_. Vicky's going to eat him alive.

***

The party's winding down, people trickling out the door in twos and threes, and the little groups of people who are left are drifting together, merging successively until only about a dozen people are left, chatting and butting up against each other, making contact the way--oh. The penny drops for Spencer as soon as he thinks it--everyone still lingering at Pete's house is a wolf.

He'd known about Patrick, Joe, and Andy, of course, and he sniffed out Vicky as soon as she approached him. Gabe was pretty easy to spot, but he hadn't known about Travis--who's the only member of Gym Class sticking around, interesting--or Bill, who smirks in response to Spencer's eyebrow raised in surprise. 

"You guys sticking around?" Gabe asks, and Spencer maybe startles a little. He was pretty absorbed in his conversation with Vicky, but still, he's not used to people being able to sneak up on him. Then again, he's not much used to being around other wolves--other than his band, of course. Maybe other wolves are a little stealthier than Brendon. Go figure.

"Are we invited?" He doesn't want to intrude--Pete's made a big deal about the label/family/pack thing, but Panic are definitely the new kids here. Hanging out at the party is one thing, crashing the afterparty... may be overstaying their welcome. Just because Pete says they’re all one pack now doesn’t mean Spencer’s eager to horn in on his territory, or whatever. 

Gabe snorts. "Yeah, Pete's pretty much a _mi casa, su casa_ kind of guy. Especially where his pack's concerned. The post-party sleepover isn't mandatory, but..."

"Sleepover?" Spencer cocks an eyebrow at Gabe. "Where the hell does he put fourteen extra people? We didn't exactly bring p.j.’s and sleeping bags."

"Buddy system," Vicky cuts in, winking at Spencer. "Minimum two to a bed, although with the tiny ones, it's usually more like three or four." She points at Pete, Patrick and Brendon as she says it; Pete's face is buried in Patrick's neck, but Patrick flips her off without interrupting his conversation.

"Oh," Spencer says. Well, it wouldn't be the first time the four of them have squeezed into a bed together. Even when they’re at home, it’s rare for any of them to sleep alone. Spencer’s never been sure if that’s a wolf thing, or a Brendon and Ryan thing, but it looks like Pete’s pack have similar habits--at least on that point. "Yeah, we're pretty used to sharing, I guess," he shrugs.

"Oh good," Vicky says brightly. "Dibs on Spencer!" she calls to the room at large, then heads down the hallway toward the bedrooms. 

"Uh," Spencer says. Not that--he knows what wolves are like, it's hard to make assumptions about people based on physical affection, but he'd kind of thought she and Gabe--"I don't. Uh."

Gabe grins at him--wolfishly is really the only word for it--and says, "Oh come on. There's plenty of room. Nate's gonna curl up with Greta and Patrick; Vicky'll get lonely if it's just me in there with her."

Spencer blinks. "Uh." He looks desperately at Ryan, who makes a "What the hell are you waiting for" face at him. "I--okay?"

"Good," Gabe says. "Come on, kid. Bedtime." He calls out a goodnight to the room and follows Vicky down the hallway.

"Um," Spencer says again, because it seems to be working for him so far.

"Good night, Spencer," Pete says sweetly, and ugh, he's going to hear a world of shit about this in the morning, but--Spencer blushes, shrugs, and follows Gabe. Whatever. It's just--friendly, just curling up with a couple of other wolves, like he’s done pretty much every day since he met Ryan. It's no big deal.

Spencer walks into the bedroom just as Gabe, already shirtless, is shucking out of his jeans and dropping them on the back of a chair. Vicky's turning down the blankets on the bed, wearing a threadbare t-shirt and faded boxers--Pete's, Spencer presumes. It’s a profoundly _domestic_ scene, and Spencer takes a second to feel deeply grateful for Pete Wentz, for his werewolf label and this ragtag family that has taken them in so easily. Spencer’s always been lucky, but he knows exactly how much Ryan and Brendon both need this.

There are a few awkward minutes while they go through the standard bedtime negotiations--how many pillows, blankets on or off, who's in the middle, can we crack the window open, that sort of stuff--but the thing is, even if Spencer doesn't know Gabe and Vicky that well yet, they're _pack_. 

Which doesn't mean it's not kind of awkward, but it does mean that within about ten minutes, the apparently universal wolf tendency toward cuddling has overcome any shyness, and they're all comfortably bundled up in the bed, Vicky snug between Spencer and Gabe. Her head's resting on his shoulder, and Gabe is curled up against her with his hand spanning her waist. "Good night," Vicky says, and Spencer and Gabe reply in kind before all three of them drift off.

Spencer wakes up once, only half-way, in the middle of the night. He's shivering cold, and all the blankets are gone, twisted around Vicky. He manages to free the corner of a sheet and presses himself against her back, burrowing into her warmth, and he's asleep again between one breath and the next.

The next time he wakes up, the bedroom's full of bright sunlight, but the house is quiet and still outside their door; it's early enough, then, that nobody else is up. Gabe and Vicky are talking, murmuring softly enough that Spencer can't make out the words. He hums and stretches, pressing his hands against the headboard and pointing his toes. 

As soon as he makes a sound, Vicky goes perfectly still, which is what makes him realise she was moving in the first place. He rubs his eyes and squints over at her, and sees Gabe's hand is now slipping up under her t-shirt, over her ribs. One of her legs is hitched up over Gabe's, and their faces are pressed together--they're not kissing, but it's pretty clear that they were a minute ago.

"Oh," Spencer says, "Oh, jeez, sorry, I'll--" he throws off the covers and moves to roll out of the bed, but Gabe's hand on his arm stops him. 

"Spencer, wait," Vicky says. She rolls onto her back, looking up at him with her hair disheveled on the pillow. "Will you stay?"

"What?" Spencer doesn't even know what she's asking. Does she mean for him to stay, and they'll go back to sleep? Or just cuddling? Or... does she want him to _watch_ her and Gabe? Jesus, he doesn't even know how to ask her what she means, what if he says the wrong thing?

Spencer's runaway train of thought is brought up short when Vicky reaches up and pulls his head down for a kiss. Holy _shit_.

"Only if you want to," Gabe says, which, is he kidding? Spencer's barely 17, he wants to... basically all the time. And Gabe and Vicky are maybe the two prettiest people Spencer's ever seen in person, and he grew up with _Ryan_. "If you're not interested," Gabe continues, "that's okay. No harm no foul, it's not gonna fuck stuff up for you with Pete, or make the pack stuff weird or whatever."

"No, I do, I am," Spencer says in a rush, like they might change their minds if he hesitates. He's aware he doesn't sound particularly cool, but whatever, who cares. "I just... are you sure?"

Vicky grins at him. "Oh yeah," she says. "I got a thing for drummers."

"Especially drummers with pretty eyes and killer hips," Gabe adds, pressing a kiss to Vicky's neck, and damn it, Spencer can feel himself blushing. 

"Hey," Vicky says, carding her fingers through his hair. 

"Yeah," Spencer says, and bends to kiss her again. "Yeah, sure, of course."

Vicky kisses him soft and slow, and it's so good. He's trying to keep his shit together, but he's seventeen and he's only ever kissed three people before--four if you count Ryan, which he doesn't--he and Ryan grew up together, they’re friends and bandmates and _pack_ ; sure they’d done a lot of fooling around, but it was more like masturbation than sex, really. And now, Spencer’s pretty sure he's about to lose his virginity in a _threesome_ with 2/5 of _Cobra Starship_ , and how is this his life? 

Not that he's complaining, even when Vicky pulls away from him, because Gabe ducks in and takes over where she left off. His kiss is rougher than Vicky's, teeth scraping against Spencer's lips, and there's an urgency in it that makes Spencer's dick throb. 

"Um," he says, pulling away from Gabe reluctantly. "How do we... how does this work?"

Gabe leers at him. "You got something special in mind, _cachorro_?"

Spencer shakes his head. Victoria's watching him through narrowed eyes. "Spence," she says thoughtfully, "Have you...done this before?"

He can feel his face go bright pink. "Not. No? Not exactly. I mean. I've fooled around some, Ryan and I, but... sorry. Sorry, no," he finishes miserably.

"Hey, no," Vicky says. "That's nothing to be sorry for. There’s always a first time for everyone. It just means we get to teach you what _we_ like, that’s all." She smiles up at him and Spencer feels slightly less pathetic. 

"I'm a pretty quick learner," he tells her, and she laughs.

Gabe grins, too, sitting up at the head of the bed. "Good to hear," he says. "Vicky-T, come here."

Vicky scoots up, sitting with her back against Gabe's chest. He pulls her shirt off and Spencer takes a deep breath. Gabe bends to kiss her neck again, cupping her breasts with his hands. 

Spencer isn’t sure which he’d like more right now, to have his hands where Gabe’s are, or to have Gabe’s hands on him. Vicky’s breasts are smooth and full, and he wants to touch, to feel the weight of them in his hands. At the same time, the contrast of Gabe’s brown hands on her pale skin makes Gabe’s hands look bigger, more substantial, and Spencer wants to feel them pressing into his own flesh, touching him like Gabe’s touching Vicky now.

"What do you say, Spence?" Gabe asks, and his words could be mocking, but his tone is gentle.

Spencer looks at Vicky. "Can I..."

"Yeah, Spencer," she says breathily. 

He leans forward and kisses her again, bracing one hand tentatively on her waist. When she doesn't pull away, he brings his other hand up as well, pushing his fingers across her stomach to curl around the other side of her waist. Spencer can feel Gabe's hands against his chest, and it's kind of painfully awkward, really. He just isn't sure how this is supposed to work. 

Then he feels Gabe's hands shift; they slide down to Vicky's waist and they're warm and smooth over Spencer's hands. Gabe curls his fingers over Spencer's and drags his hands up, pressing them over Vicky's breasts. She moans into his mouth and Spencer inhales sharply.

"She likes that," Gabe whispers, as Spencer strokes his thumbs over her nipples, feeling them tighten in response. "She's pretty sensitive there."

Spencer pulls away from Vicky's mouth and rests his forehead against hers. He doesn't want to be creepy and stare at her breasts, but... okay, first of all, given the circumstances, he thinks maybe he's allowed, and secondly, they're kind of _awesome_.

"Seriously," he says, because he is the _least cool person ever_ , "your breasts are pretty amazing."

Vicky giggles. "Thanks," she says, "I've always been fond of them."

Spencer grins in response, then ducks his head. He kisses the heavy curve along the bottom of her breast, then slides his mouth up to cover her nipple. He sucks lightly, careful to be gentle. 

"Oh," Vicky gasps, sliding her hands into his hair. "Oh, Spencer, that's nice."

He'd been hoping for better than "nice," honestly, and he flicks his tongue across her nipple. She clutches her fingers and tugs lightly at his hair. His dick twitches; apparently he likes that.

Gabe tugs at Spencer's shirt. "C'mon," he mutters, and Spencer grabs at the hem of his shirt instinctively; he knows he's not hideous or anything, but he's definitely not in Vicky and Gabe's league, and it's going to be a few years yet before he grows out of all his baby fat. "Aww, don't be shy," Gabe teases, and Spencer flushes.

"Gabe, shut up," Vicky says. She reaches out and squeezes Spencer's upper arm. "Spence... look, if you're not up for this, that's fine. But Gabe and I both think you're hot as hell." She smirks. "Also, it's going to be hard to do everything we want with you if you're not going to get naked with us."

Spencer bites his lip. "Sorry," he says.

"No," Gabe tells him, "don't be sorry. Just... let us, okay?"

Spencer hesitates for a second, but what the hell, he knows he's being stupid. And like hell he's going to pass up this opportunity. He lets go of his shirt and lets Gabe pull it over his head. 

"That's better," Vicky says. She reaches out and drags her fingers across his chest, then down over his belly. Spencer sucks in a breath, then lets it out in a rush when she reaches down and squeezes his cock through his boxers.

"Shit, yes," he says, but she's already moving her hand.

"No, not yet," she says. "I still want you to fuck me, Spencer."

_Oh._ Holy shit. Yeah, he could be on board with that plan.

Spencer sits back on his heels, looking at Gabe and Vicky. "Um," he says, "do I..." He's distracted by Gabe's hand sliding up Vicky's thigh, and loses his train of thought entirely when Gabe's fingers disappear inside the leg of her shorts. 

Vicky inhales sharply and tips her head back against Gabe's shoulder, biting her lip. "Hey, baby girl," Gabe murmurs in her ear, "yeah, easy. I just want to make sure you're ready for Spencer, get you all nice and wet for him."

It's Spencer's turn to bite his lip, while Vicky moans softly. He can see Gabe's fingers moving under the thin cotton of Pete's shorts but--"Can you--I want to see," he says. "Can I?"

Vicky looks at him for a second before nodding. "Yeah, yes, of course," she tells him, a little breathless.

Gabe moves his hand out of the way and Spencer reaches for the waistband of her shorts and tugs. She arches briefly off the bed so he can pull them down over her hips, then settles again and lets him pull them off her pointed feet. 

Spencer runs his hands up along her calves, pushing her knees gently apart. "Show me?" he asks quietly.

Gabe curves his hand over Vicky's thigh, sliding upward more slowly now that he's putting on a show. He brushes his fingertips over her damp curls, then slips one finger in between the lips of her pussy. He moves it slowly up and down, making Vicky whimper quietly. 

"You're so hot for us," Gabe murmurs against her ear, "so wet and slick." He spreads her open and now Spencer can see Gabe's fingers circling and stroking her clit; every time he rubs across it Vicky makes a little noise and her hips jerk upwards. 

"Gabe," she says, "Gabe, please, come on, more."

Gabe grins at Spencer and presses his thumb against Vicky's clit, sliding two fingers inside her. 

"Oh shit," Spencer says. He grabs his dick and squeezes; he doesn't want to jerk off, he's already perilously close to coming, but he needs _something_. 

"Tell me what you want," Gabe says; his mouth is still pressed against Vicky's ear, but he keeps his eyes on Spencer. "You want to come like this? Or do you want to wait for Spencer, come with him fucking you?"

Vicky groans, clutching Gabe's arm so tight Spencer can see white circles around her fingertips. "Now," she tells Gabe, "oh, fuck, Gabe, now."

Spencer watches as Gabe moves faster, the muscles of his forearm bunching and relaxing, his fingers moving in and out as he whispers in Vicky's ear. Abruptly, she stiffens and moves her hand to grab his wrist, holding his hand still against her while she rides out her orgasm. Gabe keeps murmuring to her until she relaxes, then kisses her neck, slowly pulling his fingers out and reaching to wipe them on the sheet.

Some impulse prompts Spencer to lean forward and catch Gabe's wrist in his hand; he pulls it to him and licks tentatively at Gabe's fingertips. The taste is musky and unexpectedly sweet, but what's really grabbing Spencer's attention is the way both Vicky and Gabe are watching him. The look in Vicky's eyes is intent and hungry, and Gabe's mouth is half-open, his eyes just a little unfocused. 

Spencer sucks Gabe's fingers into his mouth, licking at the webbing between them before drawing back, biting lightly on his fingertips, and sucking them in again.

"Jesus, Spencer," Vicky says, smirking at him. "I thought you hadn't done this before."

Spencer pulls back off of Gabe's fingers and opens his mouth to explain, but Gabe curls a hand around the back of his neck and pulls him forward for a deep, searching kiss. He's licking at Spencer's teeth, his lips, and Spencer knows he's tasting Vicky, a taste he stole from Gabe, and it's all so circular and _hot_ that he feels a little dizzy with it.

Finally satisfied, Gabe breaks the kiss and asks, "So, out of curiosity, how do you feel about sucking cock?"

Spencer shrugs and grins. "Not opposed to it, generally speaking." Not that he has a lot of experience, exactly, but it's nothing he hasn't done before.

"Good to hear," Gabe says, winking. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Yeah, maybe you can hold that thought," Vicky says. She pulls Spencer closer to her and kisses him, running her hands down over his sides to snap the waist of his boxers. "C'mon, Spencer," she coaxes, and slides her hands under the elastic. She cups his ass and pulls him against her and Spencer can feel the heat of her body through the thin fabric between them. He kind of wants to be inside her more than he wants to keep breathing at this point.

Spencer fumbles for his shorts and Vicky helps him pull them off. "Do I--do we need--protection?" He feels awkward and clumsy, like his brain is too busy thinking "oh god we're having sex" and "oh god I'm naked" and "what if I do it wrong" and "maybe this is all a joke" and "this is going to be so awesome" to manage little details like human speech.

Vicky shakes her head. "On the pill," she tells him. "We're good, come _on_ \--" She takes hold of his dick and guides him to her. 

Spencer feels like he's been on edge for hours, and he can't hold back anymore at this point. He pushes forward slowly, feeling the hot clench of her body around his. "Oh, _shit_ ," he says, almost involuntarily. It feels--well, it doesn't feel like anything else he's ever experienced. Ryan's mouth was hot and wet, but nothing they'd done ever had this kind of... okay, _intimacy_ is the only word Spencer can come up with. "Vicky," he gasps, dropping his forehead to rest on her shoulder. "Oh my god."

"Yeah," she says, "I know, Spencer, god." Her hands flutter at his shoulders like birds, landing for a second before taking off again, over and over.

Spencer feels Gabe's long fingers push through his hair, brushing it back from where it hangs around his face. Gabe presses a kiss to Spencer's temple and whispers in his ear, "Feels good, doesn't it?" Spencer can only groan in response. He pulls back slowly and pushes forward into Vicky again, and fuck, fuck, he wants to just fuck into her, hard and fast until he comes, which... is going to take about a minute and a half, if he's lucky. 

Vicky's clutching at his shoulders now, making quiet little noises with every thrust of Spencer's hips. "She loves getting fucked after she's already come," Gabe tells him, and then Spencer can feel Gabe's fingers stroking down on either side of his cock, back up again, and from Vicky's reaction, Spencer has to assume that Gabe's teasing her clit again. 

He can feel her cunt tighten around him, and when she bites down on his shoulder and rakes her nails down his back, he barely manages to choke out a gasped, "Vicky, _fuck_ ," and then he's coming. He doesn't move for a minute, trying to catch his breath, but even the gentle squeezing of her muscles is too much, wringing desperate spasms from his too-sensitive cock. 

Spencer pulls out and rolls to lie beside Vicky, one hand dragging limply across her belly, and buries his face in her neck. He huffs contentedly and she giggles at the feel of his breath on her skin. "Mmm," she says. "Oh--here--" She's shifting next to him, and Spencer drags his heavy head up to see Gabe wriggling out from behind her.

Gabe shifts around so that he's kneeling in front of Vicky; winking at Spencer, he pushes her legs up and leans forward, dragging his tongue over her pussy. Humming happily, Gabe presses deeper into her, licking and sucking at her swollen folds, slipping his tongue inside her and--and then Spencer realises, Gabe's not just eating Vicky out--he's eating Spencer's come out of her. 

He makes a strangled noise and Gabe stops, looks up at him with a wicked smile. Gabe's mouth is wet and Spencer has to lean up and kiss him. He can taste Vicky, and something almost bitter that has to be the taste of himself, in Gabe's mouth. He licks hungrily, chasing every bit he can find, only stopping when Gabe bites his lower lip and tugs at it. "Lemme get back to you on that," Gabe says, and Spencer nods dumbly.

He turns to Vicky and has to kiss her too, has to _share_ this with her, he thinks stupidly, as though she hasn't been here the whole time. But she kisses back eagerly, like maybe she feels the same urge he does. She breaks off with a cry at Gabe's mouth on her again, and Spencer watches her twist her fingers in Gabe's hair, tugging at the curls as she gets more and more wound up. When she finally shudders apart, Gabe slides up over her body, pressing kisses along her belly, between her breasts, and then her mouth. 

Spencer's feeling greedy, and he curves a hand over Gabe's shoulder, pulls him away from Vicky and to him. He's never going to get enough of the taste of him and Vicky and Gabe, all mixed together, and he thinks he might keep kissing Gabe forever, except then he feels Gabe's dick pressing up against his thigh, and thinks he can maybe do better than that, even. 

"Hey, let me," Spencer says, and twists around on the bed so he's leaning over Gabe's lap. He feels Vicky place a hand on the small of his back as he bends down and sucks wetly at the tip of Gabe's cock.

"Fuck, Spencer!" Gabe says, gripping his shoulder hard. 

Spencer wraps his fingers around Gabe's dick and strokes a little, smiling up at him. "Well," he says, "this I've done before."

He can hear Vicky murmuring to Gabe as Spencer sucks him off; he's too lost in the taste and the feel of Gabe in his mouth to hear what she's saying, but he likes the way it makes him feel connected to her. Between her voice and her hand on his back, he's very aware of her presence, even if he's not exactly focused on her right now.

Spencer feels Gabe's fingers twist in his hair; Gabe pulls a little and Spencer moans, squeezes his cock and takes it deeper into his mouth. It's so good, and Gabe keeps pulling, saying something that Spencer doesn't quite parse, and then Spencer feels Gabe's cock pulse and he swallows hurriedly. The taste of Gabe's come is bitter-salt and it feels thick on his tongue; Spencer scrapes his tongue against his front teeth as he sits up, and Gabe makes a wry face. 

"Tried to warn you," he says ruefully. 

Spencer shrugs. "It's cool," he says. "I like it. Just. Not so much the taste." He pauses, uncertain for a second, then gives Vicky a quick, close-mouthed kiss on her temple. "Be right back," he says, and snags his shorts from the floor, pulling them up over his hips as he slips out the door.

Nobody else is up yet, and Spencer makes his way to the kitchen uninterrupted. He fills a glass from the tap and rinses and spits a couple of times before filling the glass again and drinking it down. After a minute, he grabs a second glass and fills them both, carrying them carefully back down the hall to the guest room.

He opens the door to find Gabe and Vicky dressed and snuggling on the bed, their legs intertwined, Gabe running his fingers through Vicky's hair carefully. They both turn to look at Spencer when he comes in, and he offers up the water silently.

Vicky twists around to face him and takes both glasses, handing one to Gabe, who drinks most of the water before setting the glass on the nightstand. Vicky sips at hers and gives Spencer a long look.

After a few seconds, he starts to feel pretty awkward, and it's not long before he totally cracks. "Look," he says. "It doesn't. I don't want to be weird about this." There are going to be enough bumps in the road for Panic trying to blend in with Pete’s pack; the last thing Spencer wants is to make that worse.

Vicky frowns, looks over her shoulder at Gabe, and then stands up and kisses Spencer. "So don't be weird," she says. "Come with me, we'll make Gabe make us waffles."

Spencer looks at Gabe, who smirks at them both. "You'll probably have to settle for pancakes; I'm pretty sure Pete doesn't own a waffle iron."

Spencer wants to be skeptical, wants to protest that it's not as easy as all that, but... Vicky sounds pretty confident that it _is_. And hell, why would it be harder? It's not like they're going to get jealous of his band, and he's already tied to all of these people for life. If he and Gabe and Vicky happen to get naked together from time to time... Spencer can't really think of a way for it to go horribly wrong, and he's kind of an expert in horribly wrong.

Spencer reaches out and takes Vicky's hand. "Think he has any blackberry syrup?"

Vicky smiles at him and says, "Who knows? Maybe this is your lucky day."

Spencer thinks she just might be right.


End file.
